The research proposed for the next year of the grant extends several of the studies done thus far. The proposed studies are all aimed at increasing our understandg of the relation between language development and conceptual development in early childhood. First, the pilot work on the contexts of single word utterances will be extended in a full study. We have developed procedures for analyzing production and comprehension of object, action, and property words. As part of the study we have made film loops to test comprehension of some early notions of action (e.g., up, down, more, allgone). This will extend our investigations of production and comprehension of action words to the earliest period of development. Second, the study of conceptual development will be extended to a large population of 3-year-olds. We will explore the relationship between spatial relations concepts and natural language categories. We have already found that children acquire concepts of objects before they acquire labels for them, but recognition of action concepts coincides with comprehension of their labels. Third, we will continue the study of children's verb meanings. We have found that patterns of comprehension errors vary for the different act-state verbs and verbs with temporal components that we have tested. Fourth, a naming latency study comparable to the adult study is planned with young children. A second reading latency study with adults is planned to investigate whether shortening the delay between words in a pair affects the latency to read the second word. An additional study will investigate the effects of semantic organization on reading word lists of varying lengths.